


Passion and Romance

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [16]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canonical Alternate Universe, Cat Demon, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, Passion, Romance, Sequel, Song: Gangsta’s Paradise, Song: Kiss from a Rose, True Love, Unofficial Sequel, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Oneshot. Kind of a companion piece to Love In a Video Store. Alan finds a new companion and tells her his secret, which she accepts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Here’s a new Lost Boys oneshot, which could be a sequel to Love In a Video Store. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses of Warner Bros own the Lost Boys film series. The song lyrics to Gangsta’s Paradise by Coolio and Kiss from a Rose by Seal belong with their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Passion and Romance

Alan couldn’t help but smile as he sat in his chair cowboy style with his feet up on the table. His black cowboy hat was positioned so it was over his eyes, but he was able to see under the brim. He knew that tonight was a new night. He would show someone special that he loved her...

Then his girlfriend Annabelle Harker walked up.

She had thick black hair, which was down to her shoulders. Her eyes were green, like a cat’s. She was quite nice, and whenever she got angry at someone who made fun of her, Alan or the Boys, she didn’t take it lightly. Instead she would jump on the person and, as Alan would put it, “get into a catfight with” him or her that would last only a few minutes.

But often, when that didn’t happen, she was a really nice girlfriend to Alan, and usually spoke up. Alan once said that he liked that in a girl. Plus, she was cute and had a great sense of humor.

She had met Alan at the Boardwalk one night. Alan, a little nervous, told her his secret. He was a Ne-kai — a cat demon. Surprisingly, though, she smiled and told him he had nothing to be ashamed of. Alan felt better, and after that they became a loving couple.

Annabelle sat down in the chair with her legs on either side, and her chin on her arms resting on the back of the chair. “You want to tell me what this is all about?” she asked.

Alan took a deep breath and began...

_As I walk through the valley_  
_of the shadow of death_  
_I take a look at my life and_  
_realize there’s nothing left_  
_‘Cause I’ve been blastin’_  
_and laughing so long that_  
_Even my mama thinks_  
_that my mind is gone_

_But I ain’t never crossed a man that didn’t deserve it_  
_He be treated like a punk, you know that’s unheard of_  
_You better watch how you talking, and where you walking_  
_Or you and your homies_  
_might be lined in chalk_

_I really hate to trip, but I gotta loc_  
_As they croak I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool_  
_I’m the kinda G that little homies wanna be like_  
_On my knees in the night_  
_Sayin’ prayers in the street light_

_Been spending most our lives_  
_Living in a gangsta’s paradise_  
_been spending most our lives_  
_Living in a gangsta’s paradise_  
_keep spending most our lives_  
_Living in a gangsta’s paradise_  
_keep spending most our lives_  
_Living in a gangsta’s paradise_

Annabelle couldn’t help but wonder why Alan was the way he was sometimes. Often, he was quiet. Sometimes, he was like a whisper. He would sneak up on her, reach out and grab her before she knew what was happening to her, and then spin her around into a fiery, hot kiss.

Then, with the song Kiss from a Rose by Seal floating across the room, Alan would show off his prowess...

He knew what to do with a woman behind a bedroom door. He knew how to charm a girl.

His knowledge of the carnal was vast, his experience immense. And his intuition of Annabelle’s own desires was innate, but all he had known in the Ne-kai times before were the bestial mating passions of blood, the feral fury of his own kind — the wanton, the voluptuous, the desperate, and the blood-stirring dances of demons. His familiar territory was of animal passion black as night, livid red as blood, as filled with hate and bloodlust as much as physical want. He knew the scratch of nails, the bite of teeth, the tearing and pounding of flesh, the dark gasps and screams made glorious by lust and sin.

His body was love in motion, his mouth drawing sweet poetry over her body, creating great songs within her soul. He found himself trembling, a thing impossible, and his heart soared. All the sensations and emotions sweeping through him felt impossible. All the while they were careful, quiet and aware of their surroundings — even as they let themselves go.

Touching her, reveling in the almost-forgotten sensation of sinking into her warmth, looking into her eyes at that moment, he could not be the great Ne-kai of legend, the cat demon, but a teenager of flaws, of weaknesses, of desperate needs and of aching vulnerability.

She saw it all, caressed all wounds, and kissed all pains. As he madly kissed at her own pains and torments, softly and gently stripping her of all fears and sorrows, the past was redeemed and the centuries of blood were worth it to have her once more. With her, he was transformed and in the soft hush of the bedchamber and felt truly human again. Living once more.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea_  
_You became the light on the dark side of me_  
_Love remained a drug that’s the high and not the pill_  
_But did you know_  
_that when it snows_  
_My eyes become large and_  
_the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_  
_Ooh, the more I get of you_  
_Stranger it feels, yeah_  
_And now that your rose is in bloom_  
_a light hits the gloom on the grey_

_There is so much a man can tell you,_  
_So much he can say_  
_You remain_  
_My power, my pleasure, my pain_  
_Baby, to me you’re like a growing addiction that I can’t deny_  
_Won’t you tell me is that healthy, baby?_  
_But did you know_  
_That when it snows_  
_My eyes become large and_  
_the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_  
_Ooh, the more I get of you_  
_stranger it feels, yeah_  
_Now that your rose is in bloom_  
_a light hits the gloom on the gray_

_I’ve been kissed by a rose on the gray_  
_I’ve been kissed by a rose_  
_I’ve been kissed by a rose on the gray_  
_...And if I should fall along the way_  
_I’ve been kissed by a rose_  
_...been kissed by a rose on the gray_

_There is so much a man can tell you,_  
_So much he can say_  
_You remain_  
_My power, my pleasure, my pain_  
_To me you’re like a growing addiction that I can’t deny_  
_Won’t you tell me is that healthy, baby_  
_But did you know_  
_that when it snows_  
_My eyes become large and_  
_the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby,_  
_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_  
_Ooh, the more I get of you_  
_Stranger it feels, yeah_  
_Now that your rose is in bloom,_  
_a light hits the gloom on the gray_

_Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_  
_Ooh, the more I get of you_  
_the stranger it feels, yeah_  
_Now that your rose is in bloom,_  
_a light hits the gloom on the gray_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_  
_a light hits the gloom... on the... gray..._

As Alan moved deep inside her body, Annabelle couldn’t help but think to herself that she was one of the luckiest girls alive. Before, she had felt incomplete. Now, she felt as though she had found a piece of herself — kind of like a piece of a puzzle that had been lost for days.

And she knew she would never be alone again. Even Alan knew.

With that he made a promise. He would never let her go...

Not even if the Earth was destroyed and only his brother, Annabelle, Abigail and himself were the only ones left — not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
